Too turned on to even think
by JapanSherlockbiased
Summary: Sherlock has a huge interest in sex after watching porn and playing with toys and decides he want to do it with someone. Knowing John is straight he drugs him so he won't remember any of it the day after. But will his plan go as he thought? RATED M FOR LOTS OF SEX AND FOR KIND-OF-RAPE-BUT-STILL-NOT PART(with a twist of humour in it)


In the beginning it might seem weird and not very nice to read but if you keep reading until the end I hope you find it alright ^^;; The idea suddenly popped up while I was resting(still sick)and well, decided to write it so for those who read this, I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Too turned on to even think**

Sherlock was going mad, he couldn't stop his own thoughts even though he tried to have control over everything. He had been living together with John, in the same apartment now for over 5 years. They were best friends and understood each other which they both knew. However Sherlock, the virgin, had during the last six months started watching porn on the internet out of curiosity. It had all started with a case where a man had been addicted to sex and his house was filled with sex tapes, toys and much more. Sherlock hadn't really reacted at the crime scene but after coming home he was still thinking about it. "How can you be addicted to sex? Is it really that good? How do you use a toy? What kind of toys are there?" were some of the questions he had asked himself and the same night he spent hours on the computer researching. At first it was just checking websites and blogs about sex and the toys but for Sherlock, he had just gotten more and more images in his head and it had all gone to the point where he now had started fantasizing about it. Then a month after the case he got tired of the images in his head and decided to look up what the real thing looked like. He found a website and a lot of videos. However since he was still new to this he didn't know what he liked or what made him get turned on so in the beginning he looked at a lot of videos to watch his own reaction. He found out that he didn't like videos with women in it. He liked the gay videos, which also made him realize he was probably gay, and kept watching it when he had spare time when he wouldn't get disturbed.

Three months after that he was used to the terms masturbation, sex and BDSM. He suddenly knew a lot more about it than before which even John had started noticing for some reason. But after some time Sherlock felt that masturbation wasn't enough. He had bought himself toys for himself and a whip, just for the imagination. It had worked for him, for a while, but he kept feeling he wanted to try the real thing, the real cock. However trying out a sex friend site and just sleeping with a stranger was not something he would do. And he couldn't help but to start thinking of John and how he would look, naked, on Sherlock's bed, with ropes around his wrists. The bare thought of it could make Sherlock rock hard in less than 30 seconds. And during those times he had finally realized he actually liked John, after 5 years of living together.

The toys, the porn and the thoughts of a naked John begging for Sherlock's hard cock had started to become too much for him during the last month. He could get hard for the smallest thing but didn't often have time to fix it which made things worse. Just seeing John walk pass him with no shirt on was a huge turn on for him and he had spent too much time trying to hide it. However one day he decided that he would try a new experiment…..on John. Would it be possible for him to drug him and then have sex with him during that time, just to try it out since he knew John wasn't gay, without him finding out? Sure it sounded a bit like rape for other people but him and John are friends and helping Sherlock get out of his sexual frustrations is a friends job, right? I mean, he's Sherlock Holmes and John would never find out so no harm done. He started planning and finally the day arrived when he would test his experiment.

It was morning and Sherlock went to the kitchen. John stood there cooking breakfast for himself when he heard Sherlock's footsteps.

"Morning Sherlock" John said and smiled.

"Morning" Sherlock said and smiled back.

"You want breakfast as well?"

"Sure, if you don't mind"

"Could you then put of some coffee? I forgot"

Sherlock's smile widened. "Sure"

John cooked their breakfast and Sherlock got the coffee ready before they both sat down. They started eating and just chatted like normal people. They then removed their plates when they were done and stood up. Sherlock then turned to John who didn't move from where he was standing.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I feel a bit dizzy. Guess it's because I didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'm going to bed again. Be sure to wake me up if there's a case alright?" John said and Sherlock nodded. John went upstairs to his bedroom and Sherlock went back to his. What John didn't know was that Sherlock had drugged his coffee and in about 20 minutes John would be asleep and wouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning according to the dose.

He started to pack his toys, the lube and other stuff to bring to John's bedroom. Dragging down a drugged John to his own bedroom would be too much work for him so he would use his own room. If John would wake up the next day in Sherlock's bed he would start to wonder as well.

He slowly went upstairs without making any noise, opened John's bedroom door carefully and looked inside. John lay on the bed only in his underwear, fast asleep, just as Sherlock wanted. He carefully went to his side and put his hands in front of his mouth and nose just to make sure he was breathing. He then went back down to his bedroom, grabbed his stuff, went upstairs and then shut the door and locked it to make sure that no one would disturb them. He then stood by the door just looking at John and his adorable sleeping face. He could already feel the guilt building inside of him but he couldn't stop his lust either from seeing what real sex would be like.

He put down his bag filled with the things and then started taking his own clothes off, leaving only his boxers on. John looked really sexy with only his boxers on since his body was quite muscular and Sherlock really liked what he was seeing. He then went to the other side of the bed and crawled on it without trying to make a big move. He knew John would sleep until the next day but still, he wanted to be careful.

He had John's back against him and moved his body closer to him so that he would spoon with him. The heat coming out of John's body was amazing and it turned Sherlock on. However he had a plan and would go through with it and would therefore control himself not to rush things. However lying this close to John made him want to bite his neck, however since it would leave marks he couldn't do it. He started slowly to kiss his neck, his shoulders and then working his way down his body as slowly as he could just to taste him and to feel his body. When he got to John's boxers he slowly stripped them and then continued his kissing and licking down his hips and buttocks. When he reached his butt he stopped and instead used his hands to massage it. John's butt was really nice, soft but at the same time there were muscles hidden within the buttocks, Sherlock could feel it. And without knowing it Sherlock's breathing had gotten faster the more he touched John's body. Sherlock could feel his cock starting to grow and realized it was time to start playing with the toys. He got off the bed and grabbed his bag. He then turned it upside down so everything fell out of it. He had dildos, anal plugs, a whip, lube, condoms, handcuffs and some other things that he wanted to try out. He grabbed the toys and put them beside the bed so he could get access to them easily when he wanted to use them. The lube and the condoms were on the table just next to the bed. He double-checked that he had everything before once again crawling onto the bed.

John was still asleep but could sometimes make noises or slightly move which he had to be prepared of since they once had shared a room together and it was then Sherlock had noticed it. Even though John was drugged the drug he had used would cause him to sleep so John dreaming and moving around in his sleep or make noises were not impossible.

He carefully rolled John towards him so John now lay on his back. Sherlock then looked down his body and noticed his cock. It was not excited which he knew beforehand but still made him a bit sad. He shook his head and lay down on his stomach so he now had John's cock in front of him. He carefully grabbed it with his hand and with a bit of hesitation licked it. The moment he licked it he heard John making a small noise. He quickly looked at John's face, he was still sleeping and scratched his face a bit. Sherlock sighed out in relief and once again went back to focus on his cock. He started touching it slowly and the more he did he noticed it reacted and started to grow. When he was almost half erect Sherlock went to part two in his plan, trying out a blow job. He carefully kneeled over John's body and leaned his head down to his cock. Not to haste, since he was still a beginner at this, he first took only the tip of it in his mouth and tried sucking. He had read that most people gagged at this and since he hated those reflexes he was happy not to be one of them since he seemed ok. He then slowly went down even further taking his whole cock into his mouth. He felt a bit nauseous when the whole thing was inside his mouth and just stayed like that for a while. When he had calmed down he started to slowly suck him off bobbing his head up and down John's cock. He could hear John making small whimper noises and realized that it felt good for him and kept going. He got more and more used to it and started sucking harder and harder, sometimes releasing it just to lick it or trying to suck at his balls before swallowing it again and kept sucking. It didn't take long before he felt something coming out of it and knew John was close to climax. He started sucking even harder a few times before releasing it and instead continuing with his hand. He started moving it up and down fast and hard until he saw the white sticky semen coming out of his cock. For him it was amazing seeing someone else's semen and to know that it was his good work that made him cum.

He released John's cock after he had made sure all the semen had come out and looked at John's face. He was still sleeping but he could see that he was sweating.

Now, time for part three, to feel another person's body against your own. Sherlock knew his own cock was hard but to think it was that hard after giving a blow job was not what he had expected. Desperate to feel John's body against his own he checked that John was still lying on his back before once again kneeling over him. He started moving his hard cock against John's to make it react and grow hard again. This time it didn't take long before it was fully erect and Sherlock tried to keep focus but since it all felt really good he was on the edge of losing it. He shook his head so he could keep on with his plan and laid his own body on top of John's so their cock's met. The friction felt amazing so Sherlock couldn't help but to groan and heard a small whimper coming from John's mouth which meant he liked it as well. Sherlock felt his heart beating faster and started grinding his cock against John's making them both moan. Sherlock had no idea intimacy with another human being could feel this good. He just kept grinding against John until he felt something growing inside his stomach. He knew he was close and by hearing John's moans and soft whimpers he did in his sleep he knew he was close as well. It didn't take more than 4 more thrusts before Sherlock and John came together. The semen spurted out of their cocks and landed on John's stomach. Sherlock, who had held his breath when coming, gave out a sigh and looked down at John. He still looked so peaceful while sleeping and had no idea what Sherlock had done to him or what about to do. He felt once again the guilt build up but knew that he couldn't stop now and went to part four of his plan.

He got away from John's body and grabbed some of the toys from the floor. In his hand he now had an anal plug, a dildo and the whip. To tell the truth he wanted to try his secret fantasy which was putting his cock in John's mouth now and fuck it while he is sleeping but he decided not to. Instead he took the dildo, put lube on it and inserted it in his own hole, riding it. It felt good and it started making him hard again but it wasn't enough so he changed it for the anal plug which was bigger and rode it helping him become fully erect this time. He whipped himself, moaned out loudly at the plug going in and out of him and started pumping his own cock. However after a while he felt it was enough and took it out. He now took the lube and a condom from the table next to the bed and looked at John. He hadn't even touched him but his cock was hard and he had started to touch himself in his sleep. Sherlock couldn't stand it because of him being too sexy so he quickly put the condom onto his own cock, covered it with more lube before putting lube on his fingers. He slowly reached down to John's butt and carefully inserted a finger. John reacted to it since he jumped a bit but started whimpering and his hand went from his cock to the side, keeping it there. Sherlock kept going with his finger and felt John relax and therefore inserted a second and then third finger to stretch him. After stretching him for some time he felt John was relaxed and removed his fingers from his hole, grabbed his own cock and led it to where his fingers had just been. Sherlock knew there was no turning back anymore and slowly inserted his cock inside of John. He heard John gasp and then whimper a bit but he didn't make any movements. Sherlock carefully kept inserting his cock until he was fully inside of John. He felt like he was going mad. The tightness of John was amazing and even if he wanted to turn back he couldn't, not now.

He stayed still for a few moments before starting to move his cock in and out of John. The feeling was amazing, even better than he thought it would a few small thrusts he put John's legs around his own hips to make them get closer. However it wasn't enough for Sherlock, he wanted to feel more and more of John. He therefore grabbed his hips and started slamming them against his creating a wonderful friction and making him almost cum by the feeling. He felt the growing inside his stomach again and knew that even though he shouldn't touch John that much since he was afraid he would somehow wake up he just couldn't resist it. He put his whole weight on him and started ramming their bodies together. He could help but to moan and then screamed when he came hard and fast. With his last strength he took out his cock and sat on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Before he could do anything something grabbed his arm and threw him down on the bed so now he was on his back and kneeling above him was John. Sherlock gasped. He was in deep shit, John was going to kill him because of this. John looked into Sherlock's eyes and saw fear in them. He grinned.

"You know Sherlock, in most places of the world this would be called rape in case you didn't know that?" John looked at Sherlock who had shut his eyes.

"OhmygodJohnI'msosorryaboutthisbutIjustwantedtotryoutwhatitfeltlikeandIknewthatyouarestraightsoifyoudidn'tknowanythingaboutitthenmaybeitwouldn'tcount" Sherlock said and refused to open his eyes because he was afraid to look John in the eyes. John on the other hand focused on what Sherlock just had said and then grinned once again.

"So raping me in my sleep after you have drugged me was the best way to have sex?"

"I'M SO SORRY JOHN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" Sherlock begged. John then grabbed Sherlock's cock, removed the used condom and then quickly inserted his cock into his own hole making Sherlock moan. "John...wha..?"

"I'm not going to kill you Sherlock" John said and slammed his body onto Sherlock's drawing loud moans from his throat. John bent down so that his face was close to Sherlock's while still slamming his body down. "I was awake the entire time" Sherlock who couldn't stop moaning at the feeling of John riding him opened one eye and looked at John.

"Wha…..?"

"I knew what you were planning the entire time" John whispered in Sherlock's ear before ramming his body onto Sherlock's until both of them came screaming. Sherlock collapsed on the bed breathing hard. He then finally got the courage to open his eyes and looked at John who was still sitting on top of him with his cock inside of him. "You may be a genius Sherlock…but sometimes you are really thick" John laughed softly. "I noticed way back that you had changed and started wondering why so I did some research. I hacked your computer and looked at your history. It was filled with porno movies and you searching at google 'How to drug your best friend and have sex with him without him knowing it'. Quite obvious don't you think?" Sherlock swallowed nervously. "I therefore kept an eye on you to see what you were doing, I heard you using the toys in your bedroom many times and then the last time I hacked your computer I saw the file with your plan. I saw that the coffee this morning was different and knew that you had put some drug in it. I already knew what kind of drug you would use so I found out a way to drink it without getting the drug into my system and it worked. I then pretended to be asleep while you…..well, raped me. And in case you are wondering about the hacking and all, living with you for five years has its benefits. Besides, I'm a doctor, I know about drugs and most kinds of medicine. You therefore really thought I wouldn't notice anything?" Sherlock didn't have a chance to answer before John removed himself from on top of Sherlock, once again grabbed him and turned him onto his stomach before inserting his own cock into Sherlock who gasped loudly and grabbed the sheets. "I know you tried your best before and I forgive you for 'raping' me even though I enjoyed it. However you need to be punished for doing what you did so stay still"

"But…."

"That's an order!" John said so Sherlock jumped. John noticed his reaction and grinned like a maniac. He leaned over Sherlock's body and put his mouth near his right ear. "You like it when I give you orders don't you" Sherlock groaned but shook his head a bit. "Don't lie to me, you know you can't say no to me. You have been aroused this last month just by having me walking past you. Oh yes, that was no accident, I did it on purpose. Now listen to your captain, you like this, don't you?"

"Oh god yes" Sherlock gasped out while standing on all four with one hand on the wall.

"Yes, sir" John said with a warning tone so Sherlock moaned.

"Yes, sir" he gasped out.

"Well, since you want to know how sex feels I might help you. What you did was more the masturbate type. Now I will teach you what real sex is like and what it will feel like when you do it with someone you love" John whispered in Sherlock's ear so he groaned. "Do you want me to pound into you? Make you feel every thrust, ramming hard and fast?"

Sherlock swallowed and had trouble breathing. He was more turned on than he had ever been in his whole life. John's cock up his ass and hearing John ordering him around like that could make him cum right there. He swallowed and then opened his mouth. "Yes…..sir"

"You accept your punishment?"

"Yes…..sir"

"No weird apology to give?" John said and moved a bit so Sherlock moaned. He was about to go mad.

"No….sir"

"Good" John then said and slammed his body against Sherlock's. Sherlock's eyes flew open and his breath caught in his throat. It felt bloody amazing! Sherlock wanted to moan but it was too intense so the only thing he could do was to keep on breathing. He wanted to feel every feeling of this. John made him feel whole and he knew that what he did was very wrong. He would accept his punishment and then give John a real apology…..after John had finished screwing his brains out. He felt John grabbing his hips to help him go deeper which made Sherlock scream of pleasure.

"Holy shit John! More please!" John did as Sherlock asked him. It didn't take long before both of them came hard, screaming each other's name. Sherlock thought it was over but then he felt John grabbing his body and lifted him to his feet. John pushed Sherlock against the wall and pushed his cock inside of him, screwing him against the wall. However since Sherlock was taller than John it didn't go too well so he pulled it out, turned Sherlock around, put his legs around his hips and once again put his cock inside of him now ramming him against the wall. Sherlock didn't know what to do anymore. It felt too good that he saw stars in front of his eyes. John didn't hate him, John actually loved him the same way he loved John and here he was getting screwed against the wall by his beloved John and all he could do was moan and scream.

He then noticed that his face was close to John's and without thinking he closed the space between them kissing him like there was no tomorrow. John moaned into Sherlock's mouth and started going faster so Sherlock dug his nails into John's back. Their tongues played with each other before John released his mouth and this time attacked his neck, biting hard. The wounds started bleeding but all he did was to lick them. Sherlock couldn't handle it all. He felt he was on the edge of fainting. John must have noticed it because he felt him go as fast as he could so they came together once again. John's legs were shaking after coming that hard but he managed to get some strength together and carried Sherlock back to his bed and lay down. Sherlock was on his back and John lay on top of him with his cock still inside.

"You have two minutes to rest, then we are doing it again" John then said so Sherlock looked at him confused.

"What….?"

"Your toys, we haven't really used them yet, have we?"

"T-The toys?" Sherlock asked nervously.

"What are you so nervous about? You are the one who bought these to pleasure yourself with them. And then brought them here to use them while you were doing me right? And don't lie to me" Sherlock shut his eyes and hid his face from John but he could see him nod. John's heart sank. He didn't mean to be that mean against Sherlock so he would be like that. He took his cock out, sat up and then made Sherlock sit in front of him. "Sherlock, look at me" Sherlock first refused but then he looked at John and he could see the shame in his eyes. "Sherlock, I love you. I really do, and I'm sorry if I was mean to you about the whole thing. I won't mention it again, I promise. I didn't mind at all, it actually felt really good. I wanted it as much as you did so I played along. Nothing bad happened so let's just drop this and just think about our future and what position we will use next"

Sherlock now looked at John in shock. "You….You really love me? But, you said you weren't gay, you had girlfriends and all….." John sighed.

"I'm not gay" John answered.

Sherlock looked confused again. "But…..we're both guys….?"

"Bisexual Sherlock? Ever heard of it?" John said so Sherlock did the 'Oh' face. "Now, I can keep on going a lot more times but since you're the virgin here I want to know which position you want to try next" Sherlock cheeks turned to a faint red color. "Ok, you blushing is like the cutest thing ever"

Sherlock smiled and then his cheeks turned redder. "Actually….could you…..maybe…"

"Maybe what?" John asked while licking his neck so Sherlock moaned.

"Maybe...give me…..a….."

"A blow job?" John asked so Sherlock looked at him and then shyly nodded. John smiled. He then went down Sherlock's body like a snake before he saw Sherlock's cock. Without saying anything else he put it deep down his throat and sucked on it like it was a piece of candy. Sherlock cried out at the feeling. He had never felt anything like it during the 28 years of his life. It therefore didn't take him long before he came and John swallowed it all and licked him clean before looking him in the eyes again. "Feeling better?" Sherlock nodded. "Good, now down to business again. I love screwing you and you know you like, don't even try to argue about it, so I have a fantasy I would like to make into reality"

"What's the dream?" Sherlock then asked while looking John in the eyes.

"I want to double penetrate you with the lovely dildo of yours and with my own cock and then I want us to do the missionary position before I think we have had enough…..for today at least. You alright with that?" John asked and smiled. Sherlock swallowed and nodded. John then turned Sherlock so he was once again on all four before taking the strap-on dildo Sherlock had brought with him and fastened it around his dick and balls. It was not as big as his own but big enough for Sherlock to feel both of them. He therefore put a lot of lube on his own and the dildo before slowly going inside of Sherlock again who gasped at the intrusion. "Does it hurt?"

"No….sir" Sherlock gasped out. John grinned.

"You really get turned on by me ordering you around like this during sex don't you?"

"Yes!" Sherlock then moaned out.

"I'm flattered. But for now, I don't want to hurt you so if it hurts, tell me and I will make it better" Sherlock nodded. John nodded back and then started going in and out carefully to make Sherlock get used to the feeling. It felt really weird in the beginning since he literally had two cocks inside of him but John's movements made it all better.

"Faster…John…please" John obeyed and started going faster until he was once again ramming Sherlock's ass making them both scream of pleasure and coming hard. As soon as John had emptied himself inside of Sherlock he pulled it out along with the dildo, removed it, and pulled Sherlock down on the bed so he was lying on his stomach before he inserted his cock again going as deep as he could. He then thought of using the whip but instead used his hand and started slapping Sherlock's butt making him moan out loud.

When they had cum for the last time they just lay in John's bed trying to catch their breaths. John's bed looked like shit after their activities but neither cared at the moment. The important thing was them, right now.

"So…..you enjoyed losing your virginity to me?" John said and grinned. Sherlock sighed.

"I might have been a virgin yes but at least I had knowledge about sex. You seemed to enjoy yourself at first" Sherlock said so John grin got wider. He was glad that Sherlock got over the little 'accident' in the beginning so he could go back to his old self.

"I was. I just wish you could have done it better"

"I can, give me a week and I will make sure you can't breathe afterwards"

"You wouldn't be able to"

"Don't make me threaten you about this"

"I would like to see you try"

"I can you know"

"I'm your captain and you go by my rules now" John then said in his military voice so Sherlock's body reacted.

"…do you still have your uniform?"

John smiled. "How about I wear that with the whip next time we're doing this?" Sherlock never answered. Instead he captured John's mouth with his own and started sucking on his tongue. "Ok, you might not be amazing at the sex part YET but damn you can kiss"

Sherlock grinned. "Well, there has to be something I'm not very good at but it's not kissing at least. So now, shut up and kiss me"

"Before kissing you I want you to promise me something"

Sherlock looked at John. "What?"

"Now that we can screw each other freely and are apparently dating, lovers and all that, no porn watching, promise?"

"Oh please, with you around I wouldn't even think about it so yes promise. I get hard just by having you around me fully dressed"

"So naked I drive you mad?"

"….yes" Sherlock said and blushed so John laughed softly before kissing him.

They kept kissing each other for another ten minutes before they fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

The next day while they were eating breakfast the doorbell rang. "It's open!" Sherlock yelled, too lazy to open it. They heard the door open and footsteps going up the stairs. After a while Detective Inspector Lestrade stood in the doorway.

"Something wrong Greg?" John asked. Lestrade was holding a piece of paper and apparently reading it. When he was done he grinned and started reading out loud.

"To the two gentlemen in 221B, I have no problem with gay couples, just so you know. And since it was probably your first time yesterday I forgive you for the loud banging and the noises. It must be nice to be young though so no harm done. However in the future if you are planning on having those kinds of noises again at least try to put on some music so the noises won't reach my apartment. I couldn't sleep at all yesterday

Good luck to both of you and I hope you will tell Mrs Hudson about this when she comes home" Greg read and then looked at the boys. Both of them had horror on their faces at what was just revealed in front of Lestrade. He didn't do anything else but smile. "I was just passing by to say hi anyway so good luck to both of you. I will call you in next time there's a crime. Until then, enjoy yourselves" He left since both of them still looked to be in shock but stopped outside of the building and looked up at their window smiling. "Mycroft owes me a dinner and a shag"


End file.
